Soul of the Fire Mafia
| image = File:SotF.gif | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Wizards Fifth Rule: Mind what people do, not only what they say, for deeds will betray a lie. | host = DarthMask & Araver | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = March 17th, 2011 | winningfaction = Indy & Baddies | roster = 1) Marquessa 2) Glycereine 3) Framm18 4) Slick 5) Yourheroro 6) Hirkala 7) Smith 8) Blablah99 9) Solman 10) Shadow7 11) maurice 12) EDM 13) Vineetrika | first = Vineetrika | last = 3) Framm18 5) Yourheroro 8) Blablah99 11) maurice | mvp = Hirkala | awards = - }} Soul of the Fire Mafia was a game designed by DarthMask and hosted by DarthMask (and co-hosted by Araver) based on Soul of the Fire, the fifth Book in the Sword of Truth series. It began on March 17th, 2011 and ended in a tie Indy & Baddie win in N4 (March 24th, 2011). Game Mechanics Soul of the Fire Mafia ran as a standard Mafia game with 8 Goodies (2 had BTSC but no actions and another 2 could gain BTSC during the game), 4 Baddies and 1 Indy. It contained Vanilla roles, making this a transitional Mafia towards more complicated games. Rules *'Order of Actions:' RID Kill >> RID guess >> save > NK > block > trap > goodie kill > redirect > spy >> (night) vote manip. *'Additional OOA:' NK >> trap >> (day) vote manip. *Tie lynches will be handled as follows: D1 = no lynch, any other time = random lynch *The nightkill must be delegated to a specific baddie role (choice of the baddies). *(during the game): Unlynchable players cannot call "no contest". Role Description D'Haran Empire (Goodies) (WinCon: Destroy the Imperial Order) *'Richard Rahl' - Seeker of Truth. He protects the people of the D'Haran empire from the Dreamwalker with his magic. (Saves 1 per night. Cannot save same person twice in a row unless fewer than 5 players remain and cannot save himself.) *'Kahlan Amnell' - Mother Confessor. Can "touch" a person with her power to find the truth of that person's loyalties. (Spy target player each night. Learns player's role) *'Cara' - Bodyguard of the Lord Rahl. Richard Rahl cannot die (at night) while she is alive (except for Indy RID kill). She can also trap a player on even nights. *'Verna Sauventreen' - Prelate of the Sisters of the Light. She holds the loyalties of all of the Sisters. (Her vote can be worth 1x or 2x) *'Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander' - First Wizard of the Midlands. Richard's Grandfather. He gets one RID guess each night for Richard. If he succeeds they gain BTSC. Once they have BTSC Zeddicus can redirect once per night. *'General Reibisch' - Highest ranking D'Haran general. He can kill once every night, but since he has no magic of his own nobody learns the identity of the victim. *'Captain Meiffert' - Commander of the D'Haran forces in Anderith. Has good communication with his men making him one of the best officers in the army.(BTSC with D'Haran Soldier) *'D'Haran Soldier' - Soldier in the single best-trained army in the New World. Sworn to the family of Rahl. (BTSC with Captain Meiffert) The Imperial Order (Baddies) (BTSC, nightkill, WinCon: Be in the Majority) *'Emperor Jagang' - Emperor of the Imperial Order. Due to the fact that he is a dreamwalker he can influence the minds of those who wish him harm. He is unable to be lynched unless he is the only Imperial Order player left. *'Stien' - Representative of the Imperial Order sent to Anderith. He is also known as a brutal torturer and womanizer. He can block one player from using his/her role each night. *'Bertrand Chanboor' - Minister of Culture. He is able to swing the vote of the Anderith people in his favor. His vote can count as 0x, 1x, or 2x, but he must decide what value his vote will have during the previous night. *'Hildemara Chanboor' - Bertrand's Wife. She pulls the strings in Anderith from behind the scenes. (Redirect each night) Indy (WinCon: correctly RID kill Richard Rahl. alternate WinCon: stay alive until the end of game if Richard is killed/lynched) *'The Chimes of Death' - Reechani, Sentrosi, and Vasi. They must have Richard's soul to stay in the world of life. They may make an RID kill attempt each night for Richard Rahl only. If they target the Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander as Richard Rahl they immediately die. If the Indy wincon is met both the Chimes and Richard are removed from the game. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy & Baddie *'yourheroro' - The Chimes of Death *'Glycereine' - Stien *'Framm18' - Emperor Jagang *'BlaBlah99' - Bertrand Chanboor *'maurice' - Hildemara Chanboor MVP: Hirkala - Kahlan Amnell (see Host summary) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: DarthMask & Araver #Marquessa - Captain Meiffert - Lynched D2 #Glycereine - Stien - Lynched D1 #Framm18 - Emperor Jagang #Slick - Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander - Killed end of game #yourheroro - The Chimes of Death #Hirkala - Kahlan Amnell - Killed N3 by Baddies - MVP #Smith - D'Haran Soldier - Killed N2 by Baddies #Blablah99 - Bertrand Chanboor #Solman - Cara - Killed end of game #Shadow7 - Richard Rahl - RID Killed N4 by The Chimes #maurice - Hildemara Chanboor #EDM - Verna Sauventreen - Killed N4 by Baddies #Vineetrika - General Reibisch - Killed N1 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6